Darth Bane/Legends
Darth Bane, geboren unter dem Namen Dessel, war ein Sith-Lord der 1000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin zur Zeit der Neuen Sith-Kriege lebte. Bleibenden Ruhm erlangte Bane dadurch, dass er den Sith-Orden grundlegend reformierte und durch die Regel der Zwei die Grundlage für die Machtübernahme Palpatines am Ende der Klonkriege legte. Nach einer harten Kindheit und Jugend in den Cortosis-Minen von Apatros verschlug es Dessel zu den Streitkräften der Sith, wo er sich bei den Zwielichtkriegern bis zum Rang eines Seargent hocharbeitete. Aufgrund eines überragenden Sieges wurde er von Lord Kopecz in die Sith-Akademie auf Korriban aufgenommen und wurde dort fortan in den Lehren der Dunklen Seite unterwiesen. Als die entscheidende Schlacht auf Ruusan näherrückte, erkannte Bane, dass die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit eine Perversion der ursprünglichen Lehre der Sith darstellte, verlieh sich selbst den Titel „Darth“ und verließ die Akademie. Gestärkt durch das Studium des Vermächtnisses Darth Revans entwarf er einen Plan zur Vernichtung der verbleibenden Sith, den er schließlich durch die Gedankenbombe während der Siebten Schlacht von Ruusan ausführen konnte. Anschließend nahm er die junge Zannah zu seiner Schülerin und reiste auf der Suche nach weiteren verschollenen Sith-Lehren unter anderem nach Dxun. Sein eigenes Vermächtnis überdauerte in Form eines Holocrons bis ins Jahr 130 NSY, wo Darth Krayt den Rat der Lords Bane, Nihilus und Andeddu suchte. Biografie Zeit auf Apatros Bane wurde als Dessel auf dem Planeten Apatros geboren, sein Vater war der Minenarbeiter Hurst, dieser machte Bane dafür verantwortlich, das dessen Mutter bei seiner Geburt starb. Fortan lies Hurst keinen Tag vergehen ohne Bane dafür zu bestrafen was er seiner Mutter antat. Bane lies dies über sich ergehen, für ihn waren jedoch die körperlichen Missetaten seines Vaters an ihm, bei weitem nicht so Schlimm, wie den Namen den sich Hurst für seinen Sohn ausdachte. Hurst nannte ihn stets wenn er betrunken war Bane, den Fluch der auf seinem Leben lag, der Fluch der den Tod seiner Frau verantworten zu hatte, der Fluch welcher ihn zu einem Leben auf Apatros verurteilt hatte. Für Bane stand dieser Name in seiner Kindheit für alle Ängste, die sich ein Kind vorstellen konnte, welche unter anderem die Angst davor war seinen Vater zu enttäuschen oder von ihm verlassen zu werden, doch währte nicht mehr allzu lange, bereits im Alter von dreizehn Jahren begann Bane im Bergwerk zu arbeiten. Die Schichten im Bergwerk dauerten zehn Standardstunden, was auf Apatros der halbe Tag war. Die Arbeit im Bergwerk war schwer und Anstrengend, hinzu kam das die Freunde seines Vaters ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit schikanierten, unter ihnen auch Gerd welcher sich besonders mit Bane anfreundete. Doch machten Bane die körperlichen Arbeiten von Tag zu Tag stärker. Fünf Jahre vergingen und aus dem kleinen dreizehnjährigen Bane war ein Mann geworden, welcher durch die viele Arbeit an Muskelmasse zugelegt hatte, welche sich auch an seinem Körper zeigte, jedoch war Bane noch nicht so stark um seinem Vater zu trotzen. Dann kam wieder der Tag wo sich sein Vater direkt nach der Arbeit auf eine Flasche stürzte und anfing zu trinken. Bane saß am Tisch und aus, dies nutze sein Vater aus um einen Streit anzufangen. Er warf Bane vor zu viel zu essen und das er anfangen müsste Doppelschichten arbeiten um ihn zu ernähren, darauf sagte ihm Bane das er genauso lange arbeiten würde wie er. Sergeant der Zwielichtkrieger Ausbildung auf Korriban Ernüchterung und Entschluss Läuterung der Sith Dxun und die Orbalisk Darth Banes Holocron Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten Persönlichkeit Fähigkeiten Umgang mit der Macht Lichtschwertkampf Hinter den Kulissen Quellen *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File #18'' *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Rule of Two (noch nicht erschienen)'' *''Skywalkers Erbe'' Bane, Darth Bane, Darth Bane, Darth Bane, Darth Bane, Darth en:Darth Bane fr:Darth Bane pt:Darth Bane pl:Darth Bane ru:Дарт Бэйн